Lejos de mí
by empitymind
Summary: "–Prométeteme algo, ¿vale?- dijo mirando al suelo mientras pateaba una pequeña roca. –Cuando quieras escaparte otra vez, lo haremos juntos- "


**Lejos de mí**

El clima de ese día no era malo ni bueno, estaba en el intermedio, uno de esos días perfectos en el que el sol no da calor y que el viento no es lo suficientemente frío. La brisa retiraba los mechones de cabello que sobresalían de su casco blanco con una franja roja en el medio lo hacía sentir completamente libre. No muchas veces se sentía así, quizá solo en el hecho de hacer algunas acrobacias pero hasta en ese momento se sentía aprisionado entre barreras invisibles, su paciencia con su cordura se estaban desvaneciendo, aprovecho el hecho de que tenían un fin de semana largo; tomo su moto, guardo algunas cosas en su mochila (entre ellas, ropa, su skate, alguna cosa importante para él) la carretera tenía baches que debían ser arreglados aunque ese no era su problema, debía esquivarlos con sumo cuidado. Lo que no sabía es que, no muy lejos de él, a unos cuatrocientos kilómetros, en el barrio donde vive una chica, su némesis, toma sus cosas más preciadas en un bolso turquesa colocándoselo en el hombro, dentro, acomodo por encima de su ropa a la gatita que siempre fue para ella una parte importante de su vida. La callo mientras ella se quejaba de viajar tan incómoda, la familia dormía apacible sin saber que se iría por un tiempo. –Hanzel, debes mantenerte tranquila, ¿vale?- susurro aunque el consejo era para ella misma, nunca había hecho esto antes y era algo nuevo.

Bajo los peldaños de la escalera lentamente en el intento de que estos no crujieran, una vez abajo, dejo el pequeño papel cuadrado amarillo en la mesa de la cocina, encima de esta, una taza de café caliente. La hacía siempre para su padre cuando se quedaban juntos.

"_Papá, por favor, no te preocupes por mí. Necesito un tiempo, y me tomaré este para poder reflexionar de algunas cosas que andan revoloteando en mi loca cabeza últimamente, si necesitas llamarme para preguntarme como estoy, atenderé. Para preguntarme donde me encuentro, no lo haré, por qué ni yo sé a dónde voy. Debes estar tranquilo, se cuidarme sola._

_-Con amor; Kendall."_

Respiro hondo cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

* * *

La gasolina estaba a punto de acabarse, por suerte encontró una gasolinera para recargar el combustible. Miro a su alrededor sintiéndose observado pero eso era algo totalmente estúpido e inconcluso, ¿quién lo estaría observando? ¿Quién a más de quinientos kilómetros lejos de su ciudad natal lo conocería? Bueno, podrían reconocerlo por los vídeos de sus alocadas acrobacias pero, desde dentro del café, solo había hombres gordos y camareras con cara de pocos amigos. Con el tanque lleno retomo su camino hacia _ninguna parte. _Debía pensar bien que haría al llegar a su destino, tendría que buscar un lugar en donde refugiarse por la noche, había optado por venir en auto pero era Monique o el auto de su madre **(N/A: Olvide completamente el nombre) **pero prefirió su moto. La autopista parecía interminable, y lo que antes era un tiempo hermoso ahora era eran nubes grises anunciando una tormenta bastante fuerte, hasta granizo. Una luz, que al principio pensó que era un camión andando del lado contrario pero no era eso, sino un farol. ¿Un farol? En los pueblos solamente se veía esto, ¡un pueblo! Miro al cielo antes de acelerar.

* * *

Desde el autobús podía ver las pequeñas gotas del roció que quedo en la ventana, se había quedado dormida escuchando música hasta que este se detuvo rápidamente casi haciéndola caer de su asiento. En su intento de no gritarle al conductor miro desde el vidrio, era un pueblo bastante humilde pero bastante hermoso, bajo velozmente de allí sin pensarlo dos veces. El ómnibus se retiró haciendo sonar fuertemente el motor, y dejando una nube de humo negro en su lugar; movió la mano para retirarlo tosiendo un poco. Camino por las calles con adoquines admirando todo lo que la rodeaba, por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver un gran cartel luminoso rojo que decía **"Motel" **sería una buena idea buscar un lugar en donde hospedarse. Al entrar no pudo evitar que sus ojos brillaran por la simplicidad y belleza, cuadros de la antigüedad, rosas, orquídeas, era el lugar perfecto, hasta el tapizado de la pared era mágico. Se pudo escuchar el pequeño tintineo de las campanas que estaban frente a la puerta de entrada, anunciando a otra persona, no le intereso del todo saber quién era, pidió amablemente a la señora del mostrador con una sonrisa cálida una habitación; le dio la número once, así al tomar la pequeña llave dorada, camino por el pasillo. –Disculpe- pudo sentir que esa voz resonaba en su cabeza, esa voz gruesa y varonil de una persona que conocía ciertamente. -¿Me podría dar una habitación, por favor?- pregunto este individuo. Sin pensarlo dos veces se viro hacia este vocablo, no podía creerlo.

-¿Clarence?- pregunto en voz alta, aunque desearía no haberlo hecho, pudo notar en la expresión del temerario la misma sorpresa que ella al encontrárselo por aquí. Se acercó a ella con su llave en mano.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- con una ceja levantada; al principio los dos pensaron que esto iniciaría una pelea.

-No hay mucho que decir…- sonrió amablemente, este era uno de esos días en el que prefería sonreír y evitar cualquier problema relacionado con él. Kick respondió con una misma sonrisa.

-Entonces…- rasco su cabeza tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas antes de soltarlas con su lengua. –Como ambos estamos aquí, podemos comer algo, y luego ver el lugar, ¿no?- la miro sin retirar el gesto de su cara. La presidenta de la clase asintió sin más, ambos se encontraban hambrientos después del largo viaje separados. Escucho un pequeño **"me encantaría" **antes de escuchar el ruido de una puerta cerrarse.

* * *

El viento frío helaba todos los músculos que podían ser articulados, el acróbata llevaba un abrigo negro y jeans azules, claramente sin olvidarse su casco mientras que la rubia llevaba una bufanda rosa, y un gorro blanco, jeans blancos y un abrigo grande con pequeños detalles elegantes. Sin dar muchas explicaciones, el adolescente tomo su celular empezando a filmar. -¿Qué haces ahora, demente?- sonrió mirando a la cámara con una ceja levantada.

-Debo grabar que Kendall Perkins y Kick Buttowski están llevándose bien- rio un poco antes de caminar al lado de su acompañante, las luces tenues de los locales iluminaban todo; entraron a una tienda de música, lo primero que les atrajo fue la música, no era fuerte ni tampoco ruidosa. Con las manos en los bolsillos, Kendall empezó caminando lentamente viendo los vinilos en orden musical, sonriendo como si estuviera presenciando algo espectacular dejando hipnotizado a su enemigo. Las librerías no perdían el olor a vainilla, habían perdido la noción del tiempo hasta que llegaron las doce cerrándose así todos los comercios. –Prométeteme algo, ¿vale?- dijo mirando al suelo mientras pateaba una pequeña roca. –Cuando quieras escaparte otra vez, lo haremos juntos- le abrió la puerta del motel, atónita Kendall asintió sin más. Se detuvieron en la puerta de la habitación de la presidenta. –Okay, buenas noches…- sintió los labios de ella pegándose a los suyos, fue un beso rápido y conciso.

-Buenas noches- saludo antes de desaparecer en el umbral.

**Estaba dibujando en clase mientras escuchaba los the Oh Hello's y se me ocurrió esto, ¿les gusta? La música indie da ideas señoras y señores. **


End file.
